


we're like rock and scissors (where one beats the other)

by emilia_kaisa



Series: butting heads [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Rivalry, Tension, friendship or more than friendship? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Brian always considered himself lucky that Javi and Yuzuru were getting along so well.But then 2016 came and things changed, and Brian just hoped things wouldn't get ugly.(They got, a little.)





	we're like rock and scissors (where one beats the other)

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks! I won't be posting any yuzuvier for some time, I seriously think the fandom needs a break from me haha (also my school demands more attention now). I just had this story on my mind and I had to write it down before going on my little yuzuvier hiatus.  
> This fic was inspired by some interviews made by Javi and Brian (What 'butting heads' mean Brian??? Gimmie details!!)  
> Title from 'Rock and scissors' by Michael Schulte (listen to it ppl!).  
> As always, English is not my mother tongue and this is fiction.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Brian always considered himself lucky that Javi and Yuzuru were getting along so well. In the beggining he was pretty anxious, scared of making mistakes that other coaches sometimes did, but his two students quickly proved that he had nothing to worry about. Of course, no one would blame them if things were rough- it was a competitive field and no one expected them to be best friends. But they were getting along better than anyone could expect and Brian couldn't be more pleased about it.

He was watching with amusement how Yuzuru came to the first practice and was left speechless when Javi pulled him into a tight hug, something that quickly became their normality. It was so good to see them support each other, pushing to test their limits, the rivarly giving them a kick to be better, train harder. And still they managed to be friendly and supportive, which was good and convenient for everybody.

But then 2016 came and things changed.

'Hey, is Yuzu okay?' Javi asked Brian two weeks after he had resumed training 'He's acting a bit weird.'

'What do you mean?' Brian asked, despite having an idea what was it all about.

'Like, he's unusually quiet. I tried to talk to him and he practically shut me down.'

'Don't take it personally, you know he's really focused on training now.'

'Yeah, I know. I was just worried I did something wrong.' Javi chuckled sheepishly and Brian smiled at him with sympathy.

The thing was, Brian always thought Javi had it easier than Yuzuru. He never really believed that he could be the best, that he could be a world champion. Yuzuru, on the other hand, had a champion's mind, and Brian knew that losing world title two years in a row had done something to him. There was nothing wrong with that, with wanting to win more than anything; it was the reason they were athletes, right?

Brian just wished things wouldn't get ugly.

 

Things got ugly a week later.

Brian was heading to a coffee machine when he heard voices coming from around a corner. He had no intention of eavesdropping, but he stopped when he recognized his two students.

'- very intense, just saying.' Javi said lightly.

'Need to train much, so this year not so easy for you.' Yuzuru answered and Brian winced.

'What?' Javi's voice was filled with disbelief.

'Nothing.'

'Do you mean what I think you mean?'

'Don't know, can't read mind.'

Brian half expected them to start yelling at each other and he mentally prepared himself for intervention, but in the end there was no need for that.

'Fine.' Javi said, his voice as cold as ice, and Brian sighed quietly. It all was understandable, but it definitely wasn't nice.

It wasn't like the atmosphere at the rink got worse drastically. For most of the time Javi and Yuzuru were working well, motivating each other and joking during breaks. But there were moments when they were looking at each other with distance, sometimes throwing some remarks, the tension making everyone slightly uncomfortable somedays.

Brian never really thought about doing anything about it until one evening when he was sitting near the ice unnoticeably, reading some files; Javi and Yuzuru were the only skaters left on the ice, cooling down after training. But apparently Javi thought he needed more practice, because he executed a really nice quad salchow, GOE at least 2 if anyone asked Brian.

'Nice sal.' Yuzuru said lightly 'Shame it your best jump.'

'Last time I checked it was enough to win worlds.' Javi answered in the same tone.

'But not enough to make records.'

Javi stared at Yuzuru in silence and Brian wondered if he should step in, or at least signal them that he was present, but then Javi spoke again.

'You know, in almost every interview people ask me about you. How it is to train with the god of skating? Does he inspire you? How is he?' he stopped for a moment, his eyes harsh 'Maybe I should tell them that you're just a plain asshole?'

'You jealous.'

'Yeah, sure, because your life is so awesome.'

'What?' Yuzuru frowned, clearly alarmed by Javi's sarcastic tone but not understanding what he meant.

Brian was expecting Javi to go on, but he deflated suddenly, eyes glued to his boots.

'Nothing.'

'What you mean? Tell me.' Yuzuru demanded and Javi smiled tiredly.

'Let it go, Yuzu. Just-' he sighed and skated toward the boards 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Yuzuru looked at him with an unreadable expression and Brian knew that he had to do something about it.

 

'I'm changing your schedule.' he told Javi when he invited him to his office the next morning 'You'll be sharing ice with Yuzu twice a week '

Javi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'I guess you've noticed.'

'Of course. But I need you to know that no one blames you and I just want you both to focus, okay?'

'Yeah, I know.' Javi nodded, but he looked a bit upset 'It still sucks.'

'Javi-'

'We were good for so long I kinda didn't expect it to happen now.' Javi said, staring at something behind Brian 'I like him, and I know it's not his fault, but sometimes I just wanna strangle him.'

'We've strict no violence policy.' Brian deadpanned and Javi finally smiled.

'I'll try my best.'

Not long later Yuzuru was sitting on the other side of the desk, looking at Brian with wide eyes.

'Javi ask for that?'

'No, it's my idea.'

Yuzuru studied him for a moment before he nodded shortly.

'Okay.'

'It's not your fault, nor Javi's. I just noticed that sometimes you've troubles focusing when you train together.' Brian explained and Yuzuru pressed his lips in a tight line. He tilted his head a little, clearly preparing himself to say something and looking for proper words to do that.

'When I lose, I am mad.' he said finally and Brian tried not to smile at that obvious statement 'But sometimes I think that when Javi win is okay. But it is not.' Yuzuru grimaced, frustrated that he couldn't express himself better, but Brian knew him well enough to undarstand what he wanted to say.

'I get it, Yuzu. And like I said, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'I know.' Yuzuru said, but his melancholic smile was telling something entirely different.

 

A few weeks later Brian witnessed one of the worst training sessions during Yuzuru's time in Toronto. He was falling, crashing on the ice, his movements becoming frantic and desperate. Unluckily, it was a day when Javi was present too. He didn't make any comment, occupying the other side of the rink, but Brian could see him stealing little glances in Yuzuru's direction.

After what felt like Yuzuru's milionth fall Brian was ready to call it a day, but then Yuzuru stopped in the middle of the rink suddenly. He let out a quiet whine, his shoulders hanging, looking like a personification of misery. Brian's eyes quickly found Tracy, who looked torn. They exchanged helpless glances, not sure what to do. A few other skaters present at the rink stopped or kept circling around slowly, clearly with no intention of doing anything.

But then there was a crisp sound of skates on the ice and Brian saw Javi, who skated toward Yuzuru calmly. He wrapped his arms around his training mate, pulling him into a tight hug. Yuzuru let out a muffled sound as he pressed his face to Javi's shoulder, his hands clutching his shirt desperately.

For a few minutes everyone was quiet.

 

Helsinki was a roallercoaster, and Brian felt emotionally exhausted. He couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about Javi, but his student seemed to be taking it pretty well.

'I'm okay.' he was repeating all the time and Brian choose not to comment on the shadow he could see in his eyes. In the end, he always could trust Javi to be okay. That was definitely one of his superpowers, to smile despite everything.

He was sitting with Tracy in the hotel restaurant, looking through some papers and talking about Gabby's upcoming skate, when Tracy smiled fondly at her phone.

'Just look at that.'

On the small screen Brian saw Javi and Yuzuru wrapped in a tight hug, wide smiles on their faces and happines in their silhouettes. From what he could see it was taken in a mixed zone, where Brian hadn't been because of other obligations.

'It's good they're able to work everything out.' he said and Tracy shook her head with a smile.

'They're too important to each other not to work it out.'

Well, that sounded about right.

 

At the beggining of the olympic season Javi knocked to the door of Brian's office, a sheepish smile on his face, asking if they could repeat the training pattern from the year before.

'I really need to focus, Brian. This is my last chance.' he said with determination written all over his face and Brian nodded with understanding.

Yuzuru accepted that too, but he narrowed his eyes, looking at Brian with focus.

'Do you think Javi want retire?'

'I don't know, Yuzu.' Brian answered honestly and Yuzuru bit his lower lip.

'I don't want that.' he said childishly and Brian couldn't help but smile at that statement.

'Well, we're going to support him no matter what he does, right?'

'Right.' Yuzuru agreed absently, his mind clearly a million miles away.

 

The arena in Pyeongchang was still buzzing with emotions and anticipation for the ceremony, and Brian couldn't stop smiling. He was tired, sure, but he was also relieved and proud beyond imagination. His two boys had skated their hearts out, proving to themselves and everybody else that they were the best.

The crowd let out a collective gasp and Brian quickly discovered the reason when he looked at his right and saw all of the medallists embracing each other. It was so heartwarming to see, a picture of rivarly and respect in its best form.

But then he noticed tears in Yuzuru's eyes, he heard his shaky voice, saw the way Javi pulled him closer. In that moment Brian realized that he had no idea what was going on between these two. For years his only concern was to make sure they wold work well together, but now, watching them, he couldn't help but wonder.

But Brian knew it didn't matter what he was thinking and it didn't matter if the world arleady created its own vision too.

He was sure about one thing, though.

They were able to make it because they had each other. And what would happen next depended only on them, because it was the only thing no one could help them with. 

He couldn't wait to see what was yet to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Can't wait to hear from you and see you soon!


End file.
